I Hate You
by TealMegurine
Summary: "I'm leaving you for someone else" Inspired by a prompt on tumblr


When her love had told her that she would be gone for four days, she thought that time will fly fast and her waiting won't be long. But now, she found out that she was absolutely and annoyingly wrong. Its only been two days since they were apart and here she was, lying on their bed with her usual clothes. She had just took a bath after doing all the household chores which includes the laundry, dishes, dust cleaning and redecorating and rearranging some things in the living room.

Shutting her eyes closed, she snuggled herself deeper to the teal jacket of her lover, thinking that being with her scent would make her feel like she was there. Call her protective, crazy, addicted or even overly attached, but she was really really dying to see her right now. And what's worse was that even if the girl had brought her phone, the signal on the mountain was too weak.

She let out a frustrated sigh. They had been married for only two months and she never thought that Miku's work would get this busy. Back when they were just girlfriends, the maximum time was only a day so having a change like this was surprising. Luka turned to lie on her side, seeing a picture of Miku next to the lamp after. She had always done it without Miku into the house so trying it again won't hurt right? She let go of the jacket and held the picture frame in front of her. She closed her eyes and kissed the picture of the teal haired woman.

 _I must be looking like an idiot right now_

Although she just had the thought, Luka embraced the photo and muttered. "When are you coming home?" Just then, her phone vibrated. Like Quicksilver, Luka sat up and instantly had the device on her hold. It lit up and the pink haired woman was welcomed with the named she was waiting for ages. She opened it to see that it was an attachment, an image coming from the teal haired girl. Too bad the internet was tricking with her as it was really slow... causing her to not see the photo instantly.

But after seeing the caption above the photo, she was thankful that it didn't load after all.

 _I'm leaving you for someone else._

Luka froze as the device loosen from her hand, bringing a loud thud into the room as it hit the ground. Every part of her body felt numb and her heart sank at those hurtful words. What went wrong? She thought they were going strong, she thought she was perfect for her. Luka felt the tears tickle her cheeks as it flow.

The next day, Luka chose to be glued to the couch to spent the new page of her life. Will Miku come home at all? She rested her arms on top of her head, maybe not. She was with her "someone else" after all.

Luka bit her bottom lip as she could feel the dam beginning to break out again. Dang it, dang it, dang it!

 _Miku you stupid player!_

She thought, what was she supposed to do now. How will she be able to move on with her life after knowing that the person who said to be there for her had already left? Luka sniffed, what's the point of everything now!

A knock on the door made the woman had her eyes wide opened. She wipe her tears away as she checked herself in front of the mirror. It was neutral. She doesn't look like she just cried nor she was smiling. Despite this, Luka walked towards the doorstep. In the process, she noticed the door creak opened. She became confused, thinking who would be able to open the door for the reason that only two person had their own key. Unless...

"Luka?" A teal haired girl entered her view. She was wearing a gray hat and behind her was a black luggage she had used for a trip. She stepped forward the pinkette who backed away in an instant. "Luka what's wrong?"

She felt aggravated. It really made her blood boil how Miku was still able to talk to her like this after what she had done. How she was still able to show her face like this after doing such an unfaithful thing. She noticed her closing the distance between them and she took a step back. "Stay away from me!" She yelled, hearing a gasp coming from younger girl.

"Wha-why? Did I do something something wrong?"

 _Became aware you idiot!_ Luka gritted her teeth and pulled out anything she could find and harshly threw it the girl approaching for her. To her relief, it was just a soft pillow, which unfortunately for her, got easily caught. Luka tried to look for anything to throw... but found nothing at all. Through her search, she didn't notice that she was off guard and got caught inside the teal haired girl's embrace. Luka felt her rest her head against while she herself, was trying to separate. Sadly, she was locked tightly. "Don't touch me stupid player!" she commanded, having a hard time in trying to escape.

Miku loosen a bit and turned the older girl face to face which made her blushed furiously at the sudden close proximity. "What player?"

Much anger built up inside her nerves. And at the same time, it felt like the salty river will flow out soon. As she answered, it did. "Stop playing dumb! You just told me yesterday you're leaving me with someone els-" Her words were cut by a short but sweet kiss. Just as she was about to say something, the tealette disrupted.

"Sshh. No words" Miku began wiping the tears away from her lover's skin by her thumb as she trace it in circles. A sigh. "What would you do if I didn't come home earlier eh?"

"W-wha?" She was extremely confused by now. Though it also felt like a string of hope had sprouted inside her. She watched as the tealette step away to get her phone. Then she placed it in front of Luka. It was the message. And she finally realized that such thing as unbearable pain shouldn't have been felt in the first place after all. It was just a picture of Miku smiling as she holds a squirrel in her hand. Luka covered her face and cried again. It was either the picture was too cute or for her being a complete and utter idiot.

A heavy sigh was heard coming from the adorable girl ahead of her before she removed Luka's hand from her face to kiss the tears away. She softly trailed kisses from the corner of her eyes, down to her cheeks and finally, to her lips. Luka closed her eyes and let Miku take control over the contact.

She pouted when it was dismissed earlier than she wanted. "I'm sorry for causing a misunderstanding"

Shaking her head, Luka answered. "Sorry for misunderstanding" Right after, she pulled the tealette up to initiate a longer and much sweeter kiss. "Also, be fully detailed next time" 


End file.
